StarWars: The Search for Light
by Dedicated Nuisance
Summary: The Prologue to a endless chaptered StarWars epic.
1. Prologue

STARWARS  
The Search for Light  
  
Disclaimer: All elements used are expressed copyrights of LucasFilm Limited and George Lucas Himself. The StarWars   
Universe will be his and ALWAYS be his but without his disclaimer or the ideas he has made these short stories would have   
never existed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Prologue - I  
  
  
It was a beautiful day on the planet of Chandrilia, one of the first since the fall   
of the Galactic Empire just years ago. Down on the surface, confused galactic citizens   
wondering who to turn to, what political stand to take but not in the town of Ja'twair, far  
from the capital, and far from political worries. Here lived a settled down Jedi Knight, a   
follower of the lightside of the force. Tibias was not just any Jedi, the force was his ally   
and a powerful ally it was. He was working on a power converter for his swamp speeder  
when almost night had fell upon the side of the planet.  
He entered his home with no cares, no worries about the Galactic Empire for   
the second Death Star had been destroyed and the Imperial palace of Coruscant had  
been leveled to the ground forever. No matter how good all that was, something was   
still there, lurking in the corners of his mind. He felt it, the force was telling him it   
wasn't over but he ignored it. Tibias always expected the worse so he thought it was   
just him so he went to sleep peacefully.  
During his slumber he had a dream, a dark figure immerged from smoke and  
he carried an orange lightsaber with red outlining. In this dream, he and this mystical  
figure fought back and forth and Tibias was slung to the ground and the final slash from  
this figure was about to commence then he woke up breathing heavily and sweating   
above his brow. Letting out a deep sigh, he was thankful it was only a dream and took  
a look out the window and realized it was morning. He took a peaceful walk into the   
city just a few miles up the path.  
Crowded, smelly, and disgusting to his taste he walked through to the market   
for supplies and was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of angry city people whom Tibias  
had remembered making them mad a first time. He slid his hand into his coat and   
clenched his lightsaber and looked at all the men smiling evily all with charged laser  
pistols against their belt.  
  
"What can I do you for?" Tibias asked.  
  
"Give us your money old man..." The leader of the group said.  
  
"Come and get it yourself.." Tibias said.  
  
The man smirked and aimed his pistol at Tibias and smiled real big.  
Tibias flipped onto a crate behind him and extended his lightsaber and flipped back   
down making trim slices at the threatening theif. Soon all the theif's clothes came off  
and he ran away followed by his gang and Tibias holstered his laser sword and walked  
back to his house with a grin....  
He walked back and noticed a young man sitting on his doorstep. It was   
Darrius Kai, Tibias knew his father before he got killed in the attack on the second   
Death Star. With a questionable look on his face Tibias walked to him.  
  
"What do you want Darrius?" Tibias asked.  
  
"That was a nice show at the Market place.." Darrius said.  
  
"Thank you, sorry I didn't say Hi cause I didn't see you.." Tibias said.  
  
"Teach me...." Darrius said.  
  
"Teach you what Darrius?" Tibias asked.  
  
"Teach me the ways of the Force..." Darrius said.  
  
"I don't think your worth enough to be a Jedi..besides your too old."  
  
Darrius looked at Tibias with a handsome grin and flipped over to Tibias hands over feet,  
over and over till he was standing infront of him.  
  
"I want to be a Jedi...." Darrius demanded.  
  
"Ok, I'll make you a deal...if this coin lands on its head I will train you." Tibias said.  
  
Tibias reached in his pocket and flipped it into the air.  
Darrius looked at it and waved his hand slightly and the coin landed on the ground   
heads up. Tibias looked at with a puzzled look.  
  
"How did you do that?" Tibias said.  
  
"My dad taught me a couple of tricks before he died..." Darrius said.  
  
"Meet me here at sunrise tommorow if you want to be a Jedi" Tibias said.  
  
"I will..." Darrius said as he walked away.  
  
  



	2. Jedi Training I

STARWARS  
The Search for Light  
  
Disclaimer: All elements used are expressed copyrights of LucasFilm Limited and George Lucas Himself. The StarWars   
Universe will be his and ALWAYS be his but without his disclaimer or the ideas he has made these short stories would have   
never existed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter - I  
Jedi Training  
  
The day passed by quickly as the moons arose in the pale night sky just above  
Tibias' house. He sat in his bed with his arms tucked behind the pillow thinking about  
what he was getting himself into. All the thinking about training Darrius put him into a   
deep sleep and fell into a dream state once again. The dream thats been haunting him  
for the past few months had came back just like the night before. The same saber duel,   
the same mysterious Sith, and the same brutal ending. He awoke with the same sweat  
in the middle of the night and the same shortness of breath and the same questions about  
his dream that he was sure no one could answer.  
He soon went back to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night and awoke   
bright and early with the suns overhead of his house. He stepped out onto the porch and  
rubbed his eyes, without a suprise having already felt his presence Tibias found Darrius   
sitting at his feet looking up at him. Tibias went in and shut the door, getting dressed in  
some worn clothes and came outside. He looked at Darrius curiously, looking at his  
features making sure he was capable for doing a little farm work.  
  
"So you want to be a Jedi?" Tibias said smiling standing above Darrius.  
  
"More than anything in the Universe, Elder.." Darrius replied.  
  
"You see all that hay?..." Tibias commented with a high tone.  
  
"Yeah.." Darrius said quickly.  
  
"Feed the horses, then will see about your training.." Tibias said with a wide grin and   
stepped inside the house watching Darrius look at the large stories of hay and back at  
Tibias with an amazed look on his face.  
To Tibias' suprise, he saw Darrius put down his bag of training gear and roll   
up his sleeves and began moving hay, carrying many at a time! He nodded confidently  
as he knew Darrius was focusing on his task and using the force to lift the many pounds  
of hay that he could not if a normal person, not do at all. He knew Darrius had great   
potential but he was worried about the age factor of his training, he knew he was too   
old but he was willing to take the sacrifice anyway, for he knew that the Force always   
needed more Jedi to defend the galaxy against absolute evil. Then he thought about  
the dark path of the force and how easily the great profit Anakin Skywalker fell to it.  
All these things rolled by, but the memories and the thinking did not take   
much time as Darrius stepped back up to him and dusted off his hands. He completed  
the task in less than five minutes and Tibias nodded confidently in his ability. At the   
split second that he had to make the decision wether to begin the training his brother   
Talan came running down the dusted path screaming for help with his droid under his  
as something in the distance was chasing him. He panted as he ran behind the two of   
them and ducked down as well.  
A couple of older citizens both armed with laser pistols came running up   
to Tibias and Darrius. They had their blasters charged and ready to fire at Talan until  
Tibias had interrupted their attack with a suprising outburst of volume.  
  
"Halt!!!" Tibias shouted.  
  
The two men stopped and lowered their pistols and started talking to him calmly.  
  
"This boy dented my speeder with his blasted Astromech Droid that got in the road!" The   
angry citizen stated.  
  
"I told him to stop, I'm SORRY, it will never happen again!" Talan said crying behind  
Tibias and his brother.  
  
"I need 500 credits to fix the damage, either the little boy pays up or he goes on my   
wall!" The angry citizen said.  
  
Tibias bit his lip patiently and waved his gentley at the two men before talking.  
  
"You don't need money to fix the speeder, infact, it was your fault, say your sorry to  
the young boy and leave..." Tibias spoke to them slowly.  
  
The two men looking like they were blinded replied just as Tibias spoke it.  
  
"I'm sorry kid, it was our fault, hope we didn't scare you" The two men said at the same  
time.  
  
Then the men left quietly with little Talan unharmed as for the droid of his too.  
  
"What are you doing here Talan, I told you to stay and watch after mom!" Darrius said   
loudly.  
  
"Looking for you, besides mom said I could come and I wanted to show you something  
Brother!" Talan said.  
  
"What Talan, What?" Darrius sighed and replied.  
  
"I won another pilot award..." Talan said proudly.  
  
"You did eh? How old are you Talan?" Tibias asked the boy curiously.  
  
"I'm 11...my birthday is a couple of months from now, my dad is gonna get me a   
ship for my birthday!" Talan said excitedly.  
  
"Well that wonderful Talan, who is this droid of yours that almost got blasted by those  
men?" Tibias asked.  
  
"This is my Astromech droid I fixed, I found him in a junkyard! His name is R3-C3!" Talan said.  
  
"Nice to meet you R3-C3, I am Tibias Shotokan... as well it is nice to meet you Talan Kai" Tibias said   
nicely.  
  
*Droid makes noises and extends his greetings*  
  
"R3 said hello back, and it was nice meeting you sir! Bye Brother, see you back at the house!" Talan said while leaving.  
  
"Bye Talan, be careful.." Darrius shouted to Talan as he walked away back to his house.  
  
Darrius turned back to Tibias and had his ready to go look on his face as the  
training was ready to commence. Tibias warned him that there was no turning back, if   
he did, he would jepordize his path to the light side and be tempted by the dark side.  
Darrius nodded and was ready as was Tibias as he took off his shirt. Tibias took out his   
saber and extended it standing infront of Darrius.  
  
"If you can listen closely, The Force can be a power ally for defense against your   
enemies, knowing when to duck and dodge can save your life and also wear down  
your opponent and make himself lose focus on his objective..." Tibias said.  
  
"So, I can close my eyes and see your attack before it actually happens?" Darrius asked.  
  
"Yes, it is one of the useful tools of the Force... now prepare to dodge my attacks and   
keep your eyes closed and stay focused, your life is at stake and remember that"  
Tibias commented before he began.  
  
"Ok, I am ready..." Darrius said as he closed his eyes concentrating.  
  
Tibias did a swing at his feet and Darrius flipped backward and dodged it  
perfectly. He then continued left and right swings at Darrius watching him duck and   
jump dodging everyone last slash. He then stopped and holstered his saber.  
  
"I believe that was too easy.. we need you to use more concentration.." Tibias said.  
  
"I would agree, but what test is there?" Darrius asked.  
  
"We will try using the living Force this time..." Tibias said nodding.  
  
"What's that?" Darrius queried.  
  
"You'll see.." Tibias said.  
  
Tibias gathered some old bottles and set them upon a boulder that was near  
Darrius' height. They both walked over a good distance away from these bottles and   
Tibias explained the objective.  
  
"You see Darrius, the Force is all around us... we can use it because we know its there..  
others simply don't understand the awesome power of it.." Tibias said.  
  
"So how can I use it on this bottle?" Darrius said with a questionable face.  
  
Before Darrius could even finish his sentence he felt some mystical force   
around his ears and saw the bottle being pushed off before his very eyes as Tibias  
thrust his hand at it before him. Tibias stepped back and looked at Darrius, waiting  
for it was his turn.  
  
"Aren't you even gonna tell me what to do?" Darrius asked Tibias.  
  
"No, because I know you can listen to the Force, and I know the Force can listen to you,  
this is a simple task for such a Force adept student like yourself..." Tibias commended  
him.  
  
Darrius looked at one of the remaining bottles on the boulder and drawed his  
hand back slowly getting ready to thrust it foward. He concentrated hard and then  
released his hand swiftly. Soon the bottle fell off after his hand thrusted foward and   
Tibias smiled at his accomplishment.  
  
"Good work... now while your concentrating you see your bag you left on the porch?"  
Tibias asked him.  
  
"Yeah, what about it..?" Darrius asked back.  
  
"Get it..." Tibias mumbled.  
  
Darrius started walking over to his bag and Tibias held his arm.  
  
"Not like that, pull it towards you with the Force." Tibias said.  
  
Darrius sighed and looked at the bag, thinking it was impossible, but Tibias  
gave him a strong look of confidence so Darrius concentrated on his bag and reached  
out for it. Nothing happened, but just as Darrius began to doubt, the bag started twitching  
and moving toward him slowly across the grass. Soon enough the bag was at his feet  
and he was relieved.  
  
"Congratulations Darrius, you finished Day 1 of Training but now you must show me   
by committing an act of kindness in the city before I am convinced your ready to move   
on" Tibias said.  
  
Tibias slipped on his obligatory cloak and covered his face, concealing his light  
saber at his side as Darrius and him walked into town. They looked for a person in need of   
help. Sure enough it only took a few moments to find a girl in need of assitance, it seems her  
speeder had tipped over from another person while she was in the local store. She tugged and   
tugged while she could no longer try to move it. She breathed harshly and soon spotted Darrius  
walking up to her and his eyes focused on her then the speeder.  
  
"Are you having some trouble mam?" Darrius asked kindly.  
  
"Well as a matter afact I am.." The helpless young women answered.  
  
"Darrius Kai, nice to meet you" He said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Angel.." She said as her hand met his and they seemed not to be able to break apart from eachother's  
eyes for a moment and finally snapped back to reality.  
  
"Uhhh right...well..." Darrius looked back at Tibias and he nodded back, he was ready to do this.  
  
Darrius stepped back for a moment and reached out his hand toward the speeder, the local  
people wern't really watching closely, but Darrius didn't care...the fact that he could even accomplish  
such a task with only reaching out to it and concentrating was most rewarding already for him. He  
continued reaching out toward the speeder and it not moving at all, he closed his eyes concentrating  
to the fullest and still no give. He looked back at Tibias standing there silently, still nodding to the fact  
that Darrius can do it, he is just not letting the force flow. Darrius finally fustrated cleared his thoughts  
with Angel starring at him biting her lip, he lifted his hand again with his eyes closed and concentrated  
on the moment and the task at hand. The speeder twitching at first, slowly righted itself so it was on the   
ground sitting. Angel smiled and clapped for him most pleased. She kissed him on the cheek and got   
in her speeder and moved down the street with her hair flowing in the wind.  
The padawan Darrius looked back at Tibias and smiled warmly as he took his first steps into  
a larger arena, that of becoming a powerful jedi. They moved back to Tibias' house in the fields and   
moved slowly as Tibias told stories about his father, an old guardian of the Republic who died honorably  
not so long ago...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
